fathers
by Kayla Chavi
Summary: a series of vingettes on what it means to be a father
1. sacrafice

Fathers:

a series of vignettes

by Kayla Chavi

email: kaylachavi@hotmail.com

website: 

* * *

Two weeks ago I feel in love with this anime and spent a goodly amount of time (I was sick so its excusable) on the internet trying to figure out everything I could about the series and manga.  I came to few conclusions after seeing the fanart, fanfiction, and general information sites out there.

One:  We have yet to come across a truly gay character.

Two:  Kakashi, Gai, and so on, are not perverts waiting to jump on the chance to molest their charges.

Three:  And only Sasuke, Naruto, and possibly Neji can claim to have horrible childhoods.  There seems to be a sense that the adults really care about their children.

So as a monument to those feelings and relationships, I've decided to start a series that explores what it means to be a parent.

Enjoy!

* * *

::sacrifice::

I laid the newborn child in the center of the sealing circle.  He cried loudly for a mother he would never know.  He would cry even more when he realized the truth of his existence.  Cradling him gently, I pressed once last kiss to his forehead and turned to go.

"Hokage-sama!  He has broken through the third lines and will reach Konoha shortly."

I nodded at Kakashi, silently asking my former student to protect him.  "It will be finished soon," I promised.  "That child will save us."  

I ran to the battle scene, already beginning the incantation.  So much death.  So much sacrifice.  My predecessor met me as I prepared to summon the arrogant frog.  I hadn't seen him so serious since he had retired.

"Was it a boy or a girl?" he asked.

"A boy.  Blond.  Blue eyed.  Noisy."

"Reminds me of someone."  He gave a pained smile.  I swallowed and looked at the kitsune.  I was going to put that into a baby.  Into my child.  "His mother?"

"Dead."  My voice caught in my throat.  "I used her blood to set the seal."  I was hesitating and I can't afford to hold back now.  Too many people were at risk.  I drew in a deep breath and he caught my wrist.  I knew what he was going to say, so I quickly cut him off.  "Any other child would be unacceptable.  It has to be him."

Then with a burst of chakra, I leapt into the air and summoned Gamabunta.  I met Kyuubi's red eyes and performed the intricate and powerful seal that would affect my son's life forever.

Gods, let him be strong.  Let him understand.  Let him be happy.

There was a rush of fire and wind that blew through me and into the kitsune.  When the sky cleared, it was gone.  My chakra spent, I collapsed on the ground.  I don't remember how long it was until I was approached.  

Kakashi placed the suddenly silent boy into my weak arms.  "It's finished," the young man said and sat next to me.  "He needs a name."

"Naruto."  I closed my eyes tightly.  "Kakashi --"

"Yes."  He took the child back.  "Naruto, huh?" he snorted.  "I bet he's just like you."

"One can only hope."

And then it was done.


	2. lineage

I know that this isn't going to be as popular as my other works, but I still appreciate the vote of confidence I got from Kyo Mo-Mo.  The implication was that the Fourth Hokage was Naruto's father and that his mother died giving birth to him.  This piece is sort of Naruto's view point on it the parents he never knew.

Again, any feedback is welcome!

~Kayla Chavi

| |lineage| |

I always thought about him when it rained.  There was just something about the gray sky and falling water that made me think about my father.  Technically, I never knew either of my parents.  I had been told that my mother had died giving birth to me, something almost unheard of nowadays.  And my father had died from the wounds he received fighting Kyuubi.

But I can recall the warmth of the man who held me.  I can remember laying on his chest as he told me stories or talked to me.  The words were never clear, but I know the sound of his voice.  And he smelled like fire and ash.  He was strong.

It was raining the day they came to take me to the orphanage.  

I can't remember his face any more and everyone told me that I was too young to remember him.  But Hokage-jii-chan said once that I was just like him.  That he would be proud of me.

When Kakashi-sensei told me about the memorial to those that had died to protect the village, I had furiously searched to find his name.  There were no Uzumaki listed.  Which meant it was my mother's name.  I searched for her family too.  There were no others.  She wasn't from Konoha.  I was alone.

I was five when I came to that realization.

When my sixth birthday arrived, I left the orphanage to live in my father's house.  I entered the academy and made both places my home.  I don't know why Iruka-sensei helped me.  He just does.  I wonder if it's for the same reason that Kakashi-sensei worries about Sasuke and Sakura.  He even worries about me.

Every once in a while they look at me and smile.  "He would be proud," they mutter, thinking that I can't hear.  So I remember the man who smelled like fire; who held me close; who was strong.

I will be Hokage, if only to prove to a dead man that he didn't waste his life in creating mine.


	3. estimation

Fathers:

a series of vignettes

by Kayla Chavi

email: kaylachavi@hotmail.com

website: 

* * *

This particular vignette is dedicated to my own father.  While he'll probably never see this, its for a man who was never afraid to give me good advice and teach me—whether I wanted it or not.  And if by chance, he does stumble onto this—I love you, Otou-san.

* * *

::estimation::

He knew something was wrong the moment he felt her chakra.  It was angry and volatile, almost exploding.  When she walked through the front door, bypassing both the kitchen and shower to disappear into the practice room, his suspicions were confirmed.

"You should probably talk to her," his wife commented idly.  "Before she destroys everything in a fit of pique."

He sighed and stood, heading to the back to watch and decide the best course of action.  The first thing he noticed was that half of her hair was missing.  Second was the uncharacteristic frustration she used to demolish the dummy.

When she didn't calm herself after a good length of time, he decided she had tortured herself enough and needed a new distraction.  With lazy confidence he threw a kunai at her back.  She didn't hesitate.  The young girl whirled around and caught it.

"Normally people who make it through the third preliminaries spend the next three days sleeping."  He raised an eyebrow.  She huffed and threw the weapon at a target on the far wall.  "What's wrong?"

"Shikamaru passed.  I didn't."

Ah, so that was what bothering her.  "Shikamaru is a genius and a lazy ass.  I took the exam twice before passing.  Your mother took it three times."  He stopped when she started shaking her head emphatically.  

"I tied!" she hissed with revulsion.  "With Sakura!  Weak, crybaby, big forehead Sakura!"  Her voice caught as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Ino," he said gently.  She looked up, her blue eyes wet.  "Are you at the same level as when you graduated?"

"Of course not!  I'm tons stronger."  She ran the back of her hand over her eyes and sucked in her breath sharply.

"Then why would Sakura stay the same?"

She wrinkled her nose and sniffed.  "Shikamaru said the same thing," she grumbled.  "He said it was the same reason why Kiba lost to Naruto.  I underestimated her."

"Yeah, well he's an arrogant ass from a long line of annoying snots."  It got a quiet laugh out of her.  "And now you won't make that mistake again."

She nodded and then sighed miserably.  "That doesn't make it hurt any less or make me any less angry."

He shrugged and went over to give her a brief hug.  "Then save it for next time.  Now, you should eat something and get some rest.  You've earned it."  She hugged him back, the embrace just as brief but impossibly tight.

"Thank you, Daddy."

"Ino," he called to stop her when she started to run off.  She paused and tilted her head.  "Next time you'll pass."

Her face broke into a bright, arrogant smile.  "Of course!"


End file.
